A True Dragon Slayer
by blarggz
Summary: A mysterious man with incredible power arrived in Fiore looking for someone from his past, but what is his motive? and why is he keeping his true power a secret? Natsu and Lucy are together already, I suck at the whole Natsu and Lucy get together thing also if would make the story a lo longer than i had planned. Might contain a few lemons if i feel like it along with other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How do you know it's him or that he lives in this town?" The grey exceed asked his partner. Easy I have been watching close he's in a guild called Fairy Tail

Besides how many guys do you know besides my self have pink hair? The pink haired man responded.

"Well you do have a point there Ayron" the exceed named alea said with a smirk. Ayron paid no attention too it, since it was useless to get into an argument about his hair color being unmanly with the exceed.

"I'll head to town and to try and find out where this guild is, you stay here for now Alea. We really don't want people to find out about my true magic."

Meanwhile at the guild….

"Natsu ,lucy, grey we have a request to do its here in town it doesn't seem hard just capture some mage robbers that have evaded the police numerous times".

" You have one hour to get ready be back here when you're done".

Lucy wasn't really paying attention to what Erza was saying she had bigger problems of her own. Like the fact she was pregnant with Natsu's child, they had been dating secretly for a few months now since the defeat of tartarus. Natsu had confessed his feelings to her. It turned out fairy tails densest guy around wasn't so dense afterwards, although he did confess while bloodied, bruised, and nearly on the verge of death like Natsu would have. Lucy decided to keep her relationship with natsu a secret for a while, because she feared she would constantly be teased by everyone who had a hunch Natsu liked her when she herself was totally oblivious to Natsus attraction towards her especially Mirajane and her best friend Levy.

Lucy arrived at her apartment natsu and happy had taken off before her, but she knew they would likely be there waiting for her. She had not told him about the pregnancy, and somehow she was terrified to tell him. As soon as she opened the door of her apartment Natsu pulled her towards him and kissed her. Lucy's squeal was muffled as soon as the kiss was initiated she had kissed Natsu before and he did take her first kiss along with her virginity, but she still wasn't used to kissing her best friend. Especially one as dense as Natsu or so she thought.

"Hey luce are you gonna get ready"? Natsu asked.

"Umm yeah jju just give me some time to get my things ready."

What the heck is her problem natsu asked himself.

"Hmm perhaps it's her time of the month" happy said.

"Maybe" Natsu wondered, lucy had been acting weird for the last month or so. She was constantly going to the bathroom and whenever natsu brought up having kids she would try and change the subject. Not to mention she had a new faint smell on her that wasn't there before they had sex. Natsu wondered to himself

"could she be pregnant"? Natsu wondered to himself.

"I mean what are the odds of that we only had sex a few times now, well more than some people he said with a smirk".

"Maybe I should just ask her when she gets out". Lucy meanwhile had been planning out in her head at how she would tell him.

"What if he doesn't really want a kid she asked herself?" Although it did seem like he did want some when he would bring it up from time to time.

"I mean does he even know how babies are made"? "

He probably thinks they come from eggs or something" she thought it amusement.

"Although he did seem to know what he was doing when we first did it" Lucy's face became scarlet when she thought of the time the two had first consummated their love.

He had marked her that day as well forever binding her life with his. All those questions were running through the celestial mages head. At any rate I shouldn't be worrying about telling him now that I think about it. She walked out her bathroom to find Natsu laying on her bed waiting for her.

"Where's happy"? Lucy asked.

"Oh he went to Wendy's to see Charles".

"Hey Luce are you umm pregnant"? Natsu asked. Lucy's eyes immediately widened in shock,

"How the heck did he find out"!? she asked herself, although it probably had to do something with her not really being so careful about hiding it that and the fact he was a dragon slayer with enhanced senses. There was a long brief silence between the two finally Lucy got back to her senses and said

"umm y-yes Natsu I'm pregnant." Lucy said with a hint of fear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well ii was but I was afraid you wouldn't want a kid". Natsu started laughing when she said that.

"After all those times I talked about starting a family with you luce, you still thought I didn't want any kids you really are weird girl Luce".

"So you do want kids"? Lucy asked.

"Of course! I do luce" and he quickly brought her face up to his and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We might have to tell the guild about our little secret sooner than we thought tho" natsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but how Mirajane and Levy would have certainly teased me about my own denseness towards your feelings and now that I'm pregnant they will rub it in my face, and say I told you so even more. I would die from embarrassment" Lucy said while her face flushed red from embarrassment.. Natsu chuckled at what Lucy had said. "Luce you worry too much, sure they would probably tease you but they would also be happy for you. Now come on lets head back to the guild were kinda late"

Back at the guild..

"Where the hell are flamebrain and lucy?" As soon as Grey said that the two arrived happy was already there with Charles and Wendy. "You're late!" Erza said to the both of them but I will let it slide this time. So are yall ready? "Yup"!, all six of them exclaimed. Well then lets head towards town and start looking for the group of mages.

At the town they had split up into team's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to check up one part of the town. While Grey, Wendy, and Charles checked out another. Erza had gone out on her own to check out another. Lucy and Natsu were walking down a busy street, but as soon as Natsu got a whiff of some food he quickly headed towards it with happy trailing behind him. Leaving the celestial mage alone, typical Natsu she told herself smiling. Suddenly she was yanked into an alley. By some unknown men

"It seems we got a lost little girl" one said "

Lets have some fun with her" another said. Lucy quickly reached for her keys only to find that she wasn't carrying them anymore.

"Looking for these"? One man asked while appearing from the shadows. As soon as she saw her keys in the man's hand she knew she was screwed. Of all the times natsu had ran off to eat this was certainly not a good time. She was pinned down by one of the men using chain magic he quickly tied Lucy up. "What are you going to do to me"? Lucy asked with a hint of fear.

"Well the man said with an amused smirk first were gonna take turns fucking you then were gonna take you to our boss to be put to work in our little organization".

As soon as one of them was about to grope her breast he wasn't sent flying towards some empty trashcans by a pink blur? The other four were quickly dispatched in the same manner. Lucy got up at first she thought it was Natsu because he more than likely would've heard the commotion when she saw the pink hair on the man, but upon further inspection it was a completely different hair style and a slightly different shade. Not to mention he looked much older with an eye patch covering his left eye and a prosthetic left arm. Yo, you okay? Ayron asked.

"Umm yes thank you Lucy told him".

"Names Ayron.

" im Lucy" she said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy by any chance are you Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail?

"Uh yeah why"? Lucy said looking at the man.

"Well Im looking for guy named natsu,

"I heard from a few people that you two are rather close" Ayron said with a smirk. Lucys face went scarlet and all these questions of people knowing about her relationship went through her head. Lucy quickly snapped out of it as soon as he asked her if Natsu was around.

"Y-yeah he is why do you wanna meet him"? she asked.

"Well" Ayron said with a hint of amusement, he is my little brother.

"EH"?! As soon as he said that Natsu stood in front of them in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story kinda sucks in my opinion gonna delete it and write up a new one same basic thing tho but better written. If you like this story ill continue it the way it is otherwise ill start over.**


End file.
